totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: Wiki Island
Winner Guessing Contest Just do it. Brandon- Epic- FHGTM- Gideon- Kevvy- GO KEVVY My odds are stacked! I've never been a Gambling Man! I've never had the winning hand! 23:25, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Jay- :3 [[User:Echomist x|'Sugar']] [[User talk:Echomist x|'is my']] 02:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) JER- [[User:Dianted|'The Koala Says "Cluck," To The Platypus For Luck!']] 04:49, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Mana- Mikey- ₪ GalaxyRemixZ ₪ 09:51, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Mr. E- QOS- Reddy-Guessing Reddy becuz he is chemp :) Stanley was fat and stupidand very very ugly 01:33, December 9, 2013 (UTC) S321- Space- EGO Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 23:25, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Sprink- TAU- The Whale was robbed. Shower-Handel, that's my name. Power Candle sounds the same. 01:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Regular Stuff Oh god, this is hillarious XD I loved everyone, but especially Kevvy, MrE, and Survivor. I loved Space's "leader of the tribe" plotline. I really like the Reddy and Kevvy alliance. Mana's elimination kind of came out of left field, but it worked. Also,I'm obviously the hero of the story. :( #freedomforepic Girls are not meant to fight dirty, never look a day past thirty... 00:46, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for commenting, sir. I'm glad you appreciate what I'm doing. Mana's elimination was meant to come out of left field completely, because he was my least favorite to write for and I figured I'd give him a funny elimination. Also, you're actually the villain, because you end up stealing stuff from everyone cuz you're black. Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 00:51, November 14, 2013 (UTC) This is amazing. (despite you already giving me more than half of the story in the form of exclusive content, and also despite me not being in it) Kevvy is obviously my early favorite, but Towelie might catch up to him. I'm intrigued as to if your middle name is actually Simon. Mana's boot made no sense whatsoever, but I really don't care. Write more! >_> Shower-Handel, that's my name. Power Candle sounds the same. 02:10, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Mana's boot was meant to come out of left field (damn used that expression already) and my middle name is in fact Simon. Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 02:11, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Well those first two chapters were cool. Although irl I'd probably never step up into a leadership position, it was kinda cool that I actually get a plot! I love Kevvy and Survivor is already growing to be one of my personal favs. Mana going was pretty dang funny cause it was such a shock, 'You snore loudly' XD Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 22:09, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god. <3 Sprink's elimination quote was awesome. I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 10:51, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hilarious. Gideon's jive talk and Sprink-Brandon-TAU is very funny. I can't decide if you're trying to be Ben Vereen or Randy Newman. 01:11, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Lentils. Chapter 3 was great <3 The LOTR references were pretty much the best part, among other things I don't feel like remembering, but I did enjoy the entire chapter being repeated twice. This continues to be the funniest story currently being written on this wiki, so keep it up <3 Baaaangin' on a kettle drum won't make you notice me, though you're bored beyond belief 02:04, February 8, 2014 (UTC) lentlis Girls are not meant to fight dirty, never look a day past thirty... 03:44, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay so this chapter (3) was pretty damn funny tbh. JE's random moment of freakoutitude was great, and so was MrE's sudden OTTNness. Bigdong finally lost their first challenge :(, but it's okay cause I'm still in :D. The whole Gid and I in the majority is great and I like the whole tribe really. MrE going wasn't exactly a shock, but I wish we would've kept him cause now the majority ain't as powerful. Oh and MrE's reason for going OTTN, priceless! Looking forward to numero 4 man! Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 00:18, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I just read the first chapter so I'll give my opions for now. I think my favorite right now is Survivor. Red is still super sexy and I give him my condolences. Also I'm not in this so like -1 there but over all 7/10. It was good :) Stanley was fat and stupidand very very ugly 04:44, July 23, 2014 (UTC)